Why Yang Isn't Allowed In Pet Stores
by MumboTheJumbo
Summary: Yang buys something and every member of team RWBY except herself regrets it.


Yang was walking around Vale with her friends when one of them suggested they go into a pet store. Yang had already been thinking about going to one to get Blake some things for cats, seeing as she didn't know if Blake liked that stuff, but at least wanted to have a kind gesture toward her girlfriend. It was only after she saw it that all kind notions were out of her body and she was feeling very mischievous. She paid for it on the spot, and abandoned her friends so that she could get back to Beacon and mess with Blake as quickly as possible. She moved so fast while running back to her dorm, one would easily mistake her for her own younger sister.

Upon opening the door to team RWBY's dorm, a gust of wind shot through the room, and Blake, who was on her bed reading her book, set the novel down and turned over to see who had entered. Upon seeing it was Yang, her face went from cold and logical to soft and warm, and she said "Back so soon? I thought you and your friends were supposed to be hanging out all day, what happened?"

"Well, I found something that I think you're gonna really like, Blake," Yang said, not giving Blake time to reply before quickly whipping out her new laser pointer and directing it at the wall, which Blake immediately noticed and darted her head toward.

Blake took no time to leap up from her bed directly at the wall, when the red dot was suddenly on the ground. Blake jumped onto the floor to capture the odd intruder. The faunus thought for a moment she'd caught it in her hands, and opened them to inspect her prey, only to find nothing. She looked around, only to see it on the wall again, which she charged at and hit pretty hard. She winced and held her head, which took the force of the blow, and was in slight pain. Once the pain had subsided, she looked at Yang angrily, saying "That wasn't very nice, Yang," getting progressively more angry by the second that her girlfriend did such a thing to her, then getting up and slapping her partner so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Hey, it was just a bit of a joke, please don't be mad, Blake!" Yang said, showing regret before putting on her begging face for Blake, who simply looked away.

As the door opened, letting Weiss and Ruby-who had gone out to lunch-in, Blake declared to her girlfriend "That is degrading and _wrong_, Yang! You don't see me doing the same to you, and it's not hard to figure out that you decided that since I have cat ears, it's not unlikely that I react in a cat-like manner to laser pointers. The kind of behavior you displayed was as if to say I'm only a pet to you, rather than a person, and if you do it again, I _won't_ forgive you. _This_ time though, you get off with a warning, and you're sleeping in your _own_ bed tonight. Do I make myself clear?" which was met with a sad look by Yang, who simply said "Fine," and walked away, seeing that Blake needed some space.

Naturally, Weiss immediately asked "What is going on in here? What instigated that display of anger?"

"I'd rather we just drop the topic, Weiss," was all that Blake felt it was necessary to say. Weiss felt a pout come on her face at an inability to figure out what she'd just walked into, but it quickly passed.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and all of team RWBY went to sleep quietly, in their own beds.

The next day, Yang had completely forgotten the chewing out she had been given the day before and, with a devilish grin on her face, took the laser pointer out again, placing it right on Blake's book. The faunus immediately attacked her novel as she desperately needed to catch this small red enemy. With a stern look on her face as the dot darted to the wall, Blake pounced, and did not, this time, meet it with her head. Instead, she touched her hand to the wall to stop herself as she turned around, noticing the dot doing the same. She leaped to its new location, figuring she must have caught it.

Unfortunately for Weiss, she didn't notice in time to duck or tell Yang to stop using the laser. Yang, chuckling quite audibly, had directed the laser at an unsuspecting heiress' face and, upon contact, Blake and Weiss fell to the ground. Yang laughed as if she had just been told the most hilarious joke in all of time and space as her girlfriend's face met with the heiress'. After noticing what happened, Weiss got up and announced to Yang "You have declared war on a Schnee, and the Schnee family _never_ loses," Which Yang, still giggling, replied to with "Okay, princess, bring it on!" which was followed by Weiss exiting the dorm.

Blake, however, took a different route. She jumped onto her partner, making her fall to the ground, and pinned her there. "Whoa, not with my sister in the room, Blake!" Yang said, making Blake's face hot, which only got hotter with anger as she tried her hardest not to harm her partner, difficult as it was for her.

"I gave you a warning, Yang. You've crossed a line, and I'm well beyond mad. Basically, what I'm saying now is that either you give up the laser pointer, or you give me up as a girlfriend so I can find someone else who _won't_ treat me like a toy!" Blake exclaimed, getting progressively angrier as she spoke, and leaving the dorm when she finished, slamming the door on her way out.

"She _knows_ she loves it, I could see it on that blush-y face of hers!" Yang commented to her dear sister Ruby, who was still in the room.

Ruby, getting out from under the covers of her bed she'd been hiding in, said to her sister "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Yang. She seemed really mad at you. I think you need to stop now, while you're ahead," Which Yang simply smirked to.

"Come on, Ruby! Like Blake could stay mad at good ol' me!" Yang remarked, seemingly careless about how angry her girlfriend had been, beaming confidence to every corner of the room.

Weiss, after leaving RWBY's dorm, had gone over to team JNPR's dorm across the hall to speak to Pyrrha.

"So of course, the brute decided not _only_ that it was a good idea to buy a laser pointer to use on her _girlfriend_, but she also decided to point the laser _directly_ on my cheek. Clearly, this means war, so the next time I see her, I'm going to use a mirror to put it on _her_ face, see how _she_ likes it!" Weiss relayed to Pyrrha, who was seemingly a bit overly interested in Weiss' rambling.

"I think that short term, it's a splendid idea. She'll have no way of countering it back to your face, so it's a sound strategy by all means, but I think that, more than that, you should try to explain your discontent for being tackled by your team mate to Yang, she can be an understanding person, you know," Pyrrha stated in response, enveloped in the conversation. The only thing Pyrrha liked more than coming up with battle strategies was resolving issues peacefully.

"I'm fairly certain I walked in on Blake doing exactly that yesterday, so it's pretty obvious that simply telling her to stop won't work. No, I have to give her a taste of her own medicine if she's to stop," Weiss said, feeling excitement-deep down, of course-at the opportunity to have a bit of fun and cause a little mayhem.

"Well, whatever you think is best. However, in case of Yang having suspected your mirror, I'd say that you'll want two for this job," Pyrrha commented, noticing the brightness just barely touching Weiss' face.

They continued to speak for a few hours until the curfew bell rang and Weiss had to go back to her own dorm to go to sleep.

When Weiss returned, Blake was already back. Had she not heard the door slam from JNPR's dorm, she'd have thought that her team mate had never left. Blake seemed to have calmed down, but Weiss didn't want to risk Blake chewing her head off, so she simply gathered her sleepwear and went to the bathroom to change. Upon returning, she heard a conversation between Yang and Blake.

"Aw, come on Blake, it's gonna be _really_ cold tonight, I don't want you freezing just because you're mad at me!" Yang said to her girlfriend, who was looking away because she was actually very happy about the gesture to keep her warm throughout the night.

"Well, we don't always get what we want. Like how I wanted you to throw out that laser pointer, but it's still in your pocket. I'm a big girl, and I have blankets. I'll be just fine tonight," Blake said in response, trying to stay stern even though she really just wanted to forgive Yang and hug it out.

"Fine, I could do well with a good night's sleep by myself anyway," Yang remarked, fully intending to sneak into her girlfriend's bed that night anyways.

When the final class of the next day ended, and everybody normally went back to their dorms, Blake was out at the library looking for another copy of the book Yang had forced her to ruin, and Ruby and Weiss had gone out due to some homework their leader neglected to turn in. Yang was left alone in the dorm, and she was curiously wondering what Weiss was going to do this time.

"_Oh, maybe she bought a laser pointer too!_" Yang thought, continuing her thought process with "_Or maybe she's gonna use a glyph to deflect Blake!_" She was loving thinking about what Weiss was going to do to combat her and her laser pointer-hypnotized girlfriend.

After a couple of hours, Weiss and Ruby burst in, Weiss pulling her leader by the ear angrily.

"I _told_ you that you needed to do your homework, Ruby! Professor Port may have let you turn it in late _this_ time, but I can _promise_ you that he _won't_ let it happen again." Weiss announced to her pained girlfriend.

"Ow, ow, ow, please stop pulling me Weiss! We're already in the dorm!" exclaimed Ruby, followed by "I promise that as long as I live, I'll never turn an assignment in late again, please, Weiss!"

Weiss let go of Ruby's ear, saying only "I made sure you were let off easy, Ruby Rose. Unfortunately for you, this means that all homework time is now spent with me, so I can make sure you get it done!"

Blake returned to the dorm shortly after, empty handed and a bit disappointed. Yang saw this and said "Hey Blake, check this out!" which was immediately followed with a "Yang, not n-"

Yang had already gotten Blake's attention with the laser pointer. As her girlfriend scampered over to it, Yang moved the dot over to Weiss' face, much like she had the day prior, but Weiss was prepared. She pulled out her mirror and moved the dot over to Yang's face. Yang didn't have much time to react before her girlfriend smashed right into her. Trying pretty desperately to not lose to Weiss, Yang turned her tackling into a kiss between her and Blake. Originally, Blake was going to be angry, but she just accepted it this time as she deepened her kiss with her girlfriend.

"I... You… But… Uh…" Weiss scrambled for words before giving up, sighing, and dragging Ruby out of the dorm with her. From the hall, you could hear "But I didn't wanna go anywhere today!" and a "Well you're not going to watch those two buffoons kissing each other!" followed by less and less audible banter.

To Blake and Yang though, there was no sound anywhere but from each other as they moved in complete sync. Even their hearts beat at exactly the same rate as Yang made sure Blake wouldn't be mad at her anymore. After what felt like airless hours (but was far shorter in actuality), their mouths separated and they panted so heavily, team JNPR could hear them, if their ears were pressed to the wall, which was the activity they were currently partaking in.

After their breathing had returned to normal, Blake said to Yang "I still want you to throw it out," which was met with a chuckle. Feeling she was being ignored, she added "I'm serious, Yang, I really don't like it!"

"I don't see why, it's only a little harmless fun," Yang remarked, getting up from the floor and offering her girlfriend a hand.

"Harmless fun turns into bullying nine out of ten times, you know," Blake stated, taking Yang's hand.

"I would never bully you, darling!" Yang declared, grabbing her girlfriend into an embrace which was quickly dissolved. "Okay, I'll get rid of the laser pointer. After one more time! I have to get the princess, and she's definitely gonna count this one as a win on her side!" Yang said, pulling Blake close to her, soliciting a blush, and an "Okay, but I'm going to personally see to it that the laser pointer is gone after this next time, you hear me, Yang Xiao Long?"

Weiss and Ruby returned to the dorm much later, after sunset. Upon being asked where they'd been, Weiss sighed and Ruby blushed, leaving much to the other two girls' imaginations. Yang, being allowed in Blake's bed that night, was up all night speculating with her girlfriend, much to the grief of Weiss, who eventually burst out "We weren't doing anything so impure, now stop talking about your own _sister_ performing such heinous acts!"

The next day, after all of their classes, Yang had been the only one to leave the dorm-under mysterious circumstances, which Blake swore she knew nothing about. Weiss was occupying her time by making Ruby study, much to said leader's dismay. Blake had done her best to repair her novel, and was currently reading it.

After a few hours had gone by, Yang opened the door to RWBY's dorm, and Blake put her book down just in time to not break it when the light hit her bed. Just as Yang had been doing, she moved it to the wall, then the floor, then Weiss' face, and then the heiress brought her mirror out to deflect it. What she'd failed to notice was how shiny Ember Cecilia had gotten since last she'd seen the gauntlets, and the dot went straight back to her face. In an attempt to deflect the dot, Weiss frantically moved the mirror, going over to the beds, where Ruby was sitting.

Specifically, the dot went right to Ruby's eye, which she closed and tried to flinch, which made her unable to move out of the way before her team mate was upon her. When Weiss realized it had happened, she let out a very audible gasp. Yang only said "Oops…" realizing her mistake.

Ruby let out a groan indicating slight pain, and Blake immediately shot up, begging forgiveness, which was met with a reassuring tone from her leader saying "It's okay, I'm really not hurt that badly!"

Weiss and Blake looked at Yang who was, somewhat uncharacteristically, acting a bit sheepish, cowering slightly as the two girls towered over her. She let out a "This reminds me of a-" before she got a hard slap on either cheek, resulting in her body not knowing which way to go, and falling backward onto the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Yang asked as Blake reached for the laser pointer in her hand. Not giving a response, the faunus snatched the cause of the problem, threw it down, and stomped on it a few times, resulting in a broken mess, which Weiss cleaned into a heap, then threw in the garbage. Yang pouted her lip a bit at seeing her money be wasted, but simply got up and walked over to her sister.

Initially, Weiss had tried to cut her off, but Yang simply looked at her, as if to say "You are not keeping me from my baby sister after she got even a minor injury," and the heiress moved out of her way.

"C'mere Rubes, I gotta look at it," Yang said to her not-so-injured sister.

"Yang, it's not even that bad, it's probably just a bru-"Ruby commented before getting cut off by Yang, who placed her hands on her sister's head, pulling her closer to get a good look.

"Yeah, you've got a little cut right there on your forehead," Yang announced after a few seconds of looking. Ruby simply used her aura to heal it, showing it as no big deal. In response to this, the older of the sisters said "It was still an injury, Ruby. I'm sorry," as she went in to hug her sister.

Ruby got an idea mid-hug. She pushed away from Yang, trying to look as angry as possible, saying "Well, it's not okay! I'm really mad about it now, I told you to stop while you were ahead and instead of that, you hit your girlfriend into my face, Yang! As for you Blake, care to show some restraint in the future?! You might have cat ears but you're not just some animal! And Weiss, what happened to the proper princess we all know? You _never_ play with me, and I'm your girlfriend! I guess it's okay to try to have fun at another's expense as long as you're doing that with your girlfriends sister! You should all expect some rigorous training exercises soon for this!"

Every word, to every member, including Ruby, felt like an arrow piercing the body. Weiss was on the verge of tears, remembering a moment she wished to have completely forgotten.

Not a word was spoken in the room for hours. Eventually, the curfew bell rang and Ruby said "I'm going to go get ready for bed, be careful not to mess anything up while I'm gone," which was met with glances in any direction Ruby wasn't standing in. Feeling a bit offended by this gesture, Ruby stomped off to the bathroom, changing into her sleep attire, followed by Weiss, then Blake, and then Yang, who was then promptly tied to her own bed, which solicited an obligatory sexual comment, which ended in Yang getting to wear a gag to sleep.

The next few days following this incident, Ruby was alone almost all day in the dorm room, feeling crushed by her team apparently having something better to do than spend time with her. For an entire week, she felt worse and worse, and almost gave up her act of anger several times. However, after the week had ended, she had gone to her locker as she did every day before classes and, upon opening said locker, was met with a mountain of cookies. They were all in bags with notes attached, all sorry notes from her team. What was best about the cookies was that they all seemed home-made, and Ruby had to force herself not to squee as she was surrounded by her team.

"So… Still mad at us now?" Yang asked her sister, smirking a bit as she was pulled with the rest of her team into a group hug.

"Oh, you guys! I could never be mad at any of you! Thanks for all the cookies though, I'll take them as forgiveness for duping you all!" Ruby exclaimed, beaming with happiness as she kept her team close to her, and away from the cookies which she, after finishing the hug, snatched up and put in her locker again, changing the unlock code.

When their classes were done, Ruby had transported all of her cookies to her bed, afterward partaking in munching away at them all, bag by bag, saying things synonymous to "These ones are my favorite!" or "These are amazing" every time she opened a new bag. The rest of the team met each other with bitter, yet relieved looks.

As Yang was just about to fall asleep, she grabbed onto her girlfriend she'd been sleeping next to as she saw a familiar dot.

"Yang, I'm trying to sleep, let go," Blake said in a tired slur, as Yang blinked several times, looking for the dot.

"I could have sworn I just saw it…" Yang mumbled before letting go of her partner and rolling over to sleep.

From her bed, Ruby giggled as she put away her new laser pointer and went to sleep.

**This is my first posted fic, so anything wrong with it probably boils down to inexperience and a need to get better. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
